Loss
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED Haruka breaks up with Michiru, but Michiru goes with another, and Haruka kills her, leaving Michiru battered and broken. What will happen next? Please R&R! Pairings: HarukaXMichiru. YuriFluff
1. Yuriko

Warning: This contains Haruka/Michiru pairing...also Michiru hating Haruka a lot, and Haruka accidentally killing someone. And Michiru/OC pairing. If you don't like, don't read, I hope you do though. I don't think the Yukiro thing is a Mary Sue, because for one thing, if I can get this to make any sense at all it will end in Haruka/Michiru. Also the girl basically has no purpose except to stir up angst.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Loss  
  
Chapter 1: Yuriko  
  
It is all too strange to me, the way that love works, and how easily it can be taken away, and all because of a stupid fight. I used to think of her and feel nothing but joy and happiness, but now...Now it just makes me so miserable I want to do nothing but lay down and cry. Yuriko was the only joy in my life since I had broken up with Haruka, then she had to die, and it's all HER fault. She killed her!...She made me miserable...  
  
"Michiru? Come on, get up." The blonde haired murderer said. " Get up!"  
  
Michiru's head never once looked up from her pillow. She could tell that voice was the one of the woman who slain her lover.  
  
"No! Go away!" She muttered into her pillow. " I don't want you."  
  
"I know that." The murderous voice said calmly. " You think I care? get up and eat something, you haven't in days."  
  
"EAT!?!" She yelled, her scream wreaked with the sadness she felt. " You expect me to feel good after what has happened! I can't believe I'm still alive, and I cannot believe I haven't killed you for the terrible act you've committed."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through this dense head of yours?" The raging voice choked. " I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you!"  
  
"What?..."Michiru sat up and pulled her hair out of her face. "You...love me?"  
  
"I wasn't just saying things." She shouted with feeling in her voice.  
  
"I don't believe this. You what?! How can you love me after you killed the one I love?! I can never forgive you for Yuriko's death, Haruka! I can't love you after you would do that to me." Michiru said in a voice of utter despair and sadness.  
  
Haruka stood there for a while, being quite silent. She quickly proceeded to change the subject. "Usagi-chan and her friends should be here shortly. You have a date scheduled to go to the dances with them and sing on the karaoke machines tonight. Should I tell them to go?"  
  
Michiru nodded miserably with tears in her eyes. " I'm not going now.......And probably not ever again...."  
  
"Come on Michiru, get out of bed." Haruka pleaded, not wanting Michiru's health to go down any further. Michiru already looked bad, her hair was in tangled and matted and did not shine as it used to. Her skin was a dreadful shade of white, she almost looked gothic. Her eyes were dull and void of anything else but sadness.  
  
"Michiru," Haruka proceeded to beg Michiru. "Get out for some fresh air, or at least move around. We're running out of money to stay in this hotel room, and we're too far away to go back home now."  
  
"Then you go."  
  
"If you think I'm leaving you, your crazy."  
  
"Why? I don't want you around. Can't you take a hint?" Michiru asked.  
  
"You need someone to care for you, you're obviously not doing it yourself." Haruka told the decrepit looking Michiru who sat on the bed, wreaking in her own sadness.  
  
"I don't need you." Michiru spat out the last word, as if it were the worst in the world.  
  
"You know Michiru, you really do."  
  
Usagi had been having a good day. She was finally going to take Michiru out for a good time on the town. Last time she had seen her, it seemed like it had been years ago. Last time, Michiru couldn't go because she came down with the flu, but second chances were what life is all about.  
  
This is the End of chapter 1. Find out what happens next in chapter 2! Please R&R! This is my first Sailor Moon fic, as well as my first Yuri fic I hope you enjoyed. 


	2. Friends

On to chapter 2  
  
Loss  
  
Chapter 2: Friends  
  
Usagi was nearly to the Hiroshima hotels. Usagi wasn't absolutely positive they were the right ones, but they were in the general vicinity. She would soon find out if she was wrong  
  
The senshi start bringing up a wide arrange of topics on the way up to the door.  
  
"Hey, hurry up you guys!" Rei yelled. "You haven't even gone in yet! We're going to be late!"  
  
Rei took off running, not wanting to be late, followed by the other senshi.  
  
"Hey!" The receptionist yelled. "You can't just run in here. People live around here and enjoy the peace and tranquility of the environment "  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Usagi told the receptionist. " We're here to see Michiru something or another, in one of the rooms here. Not sure which one though."  
  
"Let me look." He said as he thumbed through the pages." Nope, there's no Michiru anything here. Perhaps you have the wrong motel, or the wrong name..."  
  
Rei grabbed the book. "Let me see...You probably missed it or something." She started thumbing through the pages. " Olga Schwasteiger, Ken Ryuuzaki, Atsuko Takanashi, Skye Yurameshi...Haruka Tenou...Wait a minuet! Haruka- chan! She's here!"  
  
"Maybe she knows where Michiru is." Makoto suggested.  
  
"I believe she came in with someone else. She was paying for it though."  
  
"Who did she come in with?" Minako asked, "Was it a man or a woman?"  
  
"It was a woman." She replied.  
  
"Oh, I see. Can we find out what room they are in?" Usagi asked..  
  
"Yes, Haruka-san called here a few days ago and said her guest would be in room B-702 at this specific time, and if a Miss Usagi and her friends showed up to report here. Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm Usagi and these are my friends."  
  
"Then go to room B-702. Miss Tenou is waiting for you."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
They walked through the hall until they came to room B-702.  
  
"Well, there it is." Ami told Usagi. "Good luck. We'll be watching."  
  
"I'm leaving about half way in, Rei replied, "But good luck."  
  
They went in, Usagi was looking forward to this.  
  
Here is the end of chapter 2. Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is coming up next. I seriously need more reviews on this fic T_T 


	3. Memories of Yuriko

Here is chapter 3. Now it's time for some of the action!  
  
Chapter 3: Memories of Yuriko  
  
Michiru was not in the room, but Haruka was. She was sitting on the window seal. She seemed to be in deep thought as she looked out of the window and stared at the chirping birds and the glimmering sun. She was wearing a button up shirt with blue jeans, with her hair neatly combed.  
  
"Haruka?" Usagi asked. "Hi!"  
  
"Oh..." Haruka turned around. "Sorry I forgot you were coming."  
  
"Why are you in here?" Rei asked. "And where's Michiru? She's supposed to go with us today."  
  
"Michiru will not be going with you today."  
  
"Why not?" Usagi asked. "What did we come all this way for then?"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't contact you in time. Michiru isn't feeling well."  
  
"You sure?" Ami asked. " It cost a lot of money to get here and I was looking really forward to having some fun."  
  
"Is she really sick?" Minako asked.  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"I don't think she's sic at all. " Rei smirked. " She's probably making up some crap story to not come with us and make us waste our time."  
  
"Listen!" Haruka yelled. " Shut up now! None of your know what you're talking about! Something terrible has happened. You have no idea, so just go home!" With the she turned around, pointedly looking at the window and not the other people in the room.  
  
"Maybe we should go." Ami said. "I've got some studying to do for that Social Studies test tomorrow."  
  
Usagi paid no attention to her remark. " What happened?" She asked, curious to know what ailed Michiru.  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Yes, it is...I can tell. " She walked over to put her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
Haruka told Usagi to back off and Usagi took her hand from Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"Do you always have to meddle in affairs that aren't yours? Go away! Michiru is in no condition to go anywhere with you."  
  
"Ok, sorry I just wanted to help."  
  
"I don't need your help." Haruka mumbled.  
  
They walked out of the door and shut it behind them.  
  
"Man, was that mean or what? Haruka's being a major bitch today."Rei said angrily.  
  
"She seemed to be upset by something." Ami mused. "I wonder what though."  
  
"She's probably telling the truth. Michiru is sick and Haruka is worried about her." Minako said absently.  
  
"And I really wanted to take Michiru to the karaoke machines!" Usagi stamped.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We can still go." Minako told her.  
  
"Maybe we can find someone else." Makoto told them.  
  
"Ok, we'll look for someone else. But we really should leave them alone." Ami told the others.  
  
"Hi sweetheart!" I kissed her and smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine today." Yuriko said in her beautiful voice. "You?"  
  
"Great, just great. I'm happy to see you."  
  
My stars, she was gorgeous. I don't even know why she chose to be with me. She could have had anyone in the world, because she was so wonderful and talented, but she chose me! The made me feel special.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." I said, fingering the ring in my pocket. " You'll like it..I promise."  
  
"Oh yay!" She clapped her hands. "I love surprises. Hey, this is some special day!....I forgot? Oh man...It's not our anniversary is it?"  
  
We weren't married, but we still loved to celebrate the anniversary of being together. I hoped it was coming up though.  
  
"It's not. Don't worry." I took her hand. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere."  
  
"I have to go to work today, Michiru. I can't. I was on my way out."  
  
"Call in sick. This is really important."  
  
"I like to save those days for when I really AM sick."  
  
"Oh please? Come on, I promise you'll love the surprise as much as I love you!"  
  
Oh how I only wished!  
  
She smiled. "Okay, fine. This better be good!"  
  
Yuriko........  
  
Haruka walked in. Go away...."Michiru, how are you doing?" She didn't answer. That beast didn't deserve an answer.  
  
"Michiru?" She questioned a little louder, putting her hand on Michiru's back. "Please......Don't do this."  
  
"........"  
  
"Come on now, don't be so difficult. I'm going to go out and get some food, what do you want?"  
  
"......."  
  
"If you're not going to answer, I'll just get you what I'm getting. You ARE going to eat it, you've lost too much weight as it is. You'll make yourself sick."  
  
"......"  
  
"Please....Michiru....Talk to me..."  
  
"........."  
  
"Fine...I'm going now. I'll be back. I know you hid they key, by the way. You can't keep me out. All I have to do is ask the receptionist for a new one."  
  
".........."  
  
" I love you."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
There you all go, chapter 3. Sure wish someone would R&R! At least leave something, anything in the review thing...Well except flames ^^; I really hate those and will deal with them, but other then that, please tell me what you think!!!!  
  
~Ja 


	4. Longing

Well, for those who are still reading, if any, please review this chapter too! Now, on to chapter 4!!  
  
Chapter 4: Longing  
  
Haruka walked out of the Burger Shop, clutching the food near her, like a new born infant. She walked quickly, wanting to get back to her love. Haruka knew better then to hope for forgiveness, but she had to try anyway. She wished that Michiru wouldn't hate her, but what could she do? She deserved it, she knew she did, but still, Michiru was being so unfair. She's done so much for her this past two weeks.  
  
She wasn't doing this for the gratitude, she knew it wasn't going to come. She was doing it because she loved Michiru, and didn't want the one she loved to fall apart from the loss. If she did, Haruka would be there to pick up the pieces.  
  
"Come on, hurry up!" I grabbed her again, tugging her arm.  
  
"Sorry," Yuriko smiled. " What are you so excited about anyway? I've never seen you like this."  
  
"Really?" I asked. To me, it had felt like one continuous happy moment since I met her. There were some bad moments, but I always had Yuriko to fall back on.  
  
"Yeah. What happened to make you so happy?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just love you soooo much!"  
  
"I love you too, baby." She squeezed my hand.  
  
"I would kiss you so much right now, but I want to get to the park quickly."  
  
"Oh c'mon!" She mewed. "Pwease?" She leaned towards my face. "I'm beautiful, right? You love me right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then kiss me! Or let me kiss you."  
  
"Later, okay?" If all went well, I figured there'd be a lot more then kissing later on. I should've taken that kiss when I could. It would've been our last one.  
  
"Fine." She looked at her shoes. Oh no, she probably thought I was so happy because Id found someone even better then her. Not that that's possible but.oh well I would prove her wrong later.  
  
"Yuriko, Yuriko, come here." I put my arms around her. "I love you so much, but we don't have time now. I have a really big surprise and I'm just so excited to give it to you."  
  
She hugged back, and pressed her face against my shoulder. "Okay, but this better be good."  
  
I let go. "Heres the street."  
  
She flashed me a sunny grin, and stepped into the street.  
  
And that's when it happened. . . . . The evil green death-car came speeding down the street, plowing into Yuriko. She went limp and fell; sprawled to the ground.  
  
I stood on the curb for a few seconds, stunned. She had to be okay, she was okay, because I love her and I couldn't stand to lose her. "Yuriko!" I ran towards her. "Yuriko, sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
There was blood everywhere. Shed been hit hard. "Michi.ru." She gasped. "I.love.you.I." Then she spoke no more. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"YURIKO!!! Say something, Yuriko, please! Yuriko, please I love you so much! YURIKO!! Oh no.noooo.Yuriko." I knew she was dead and I started to cry. My tears mixed with her blood and I held her beautiful body. The driver of the evil green car stepped out. "Oh dear God, she's dead isn't she?"  
  
"Yes," I did not look at the driver. I didn't want to know who it was.  
  
But she bent down and looked at me. "Michiru?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" I growled.  
  
"Look at me." She said, touching my face.  
  
I obeyed. It was Haruka.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I shouted, suddenly angry. Now that this murderer had a face I wanted to kill her. I started to stand up but Yuriko was in my lap, and I didn't want to move her so I stayed put.  
  
"You should get out of the street. The same thing might happen to you." Haruka said, kindly.  
  
"Is that a threat?" I spat. "What, are you going to kill me too?"  
  
"Of course not. Come on, I'll help you move her. Then we need to call an ambulance."  
  
"What's the point? She's dead already."  
  
"Do you want to take the chance that she's alive and not help her?"  
  
"No." I hadn't even considered the possibility, and now a new hope lit up. "Lets get her out of the street fast!" I picked up her arms, and Haruka grabbed her legs, and we brought her towards a nearby bench.  
  
"Do you have a phone?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No. Do you?" I said bitterly.  
  
"Yeah. I'll call, okay?" Haruka punched in the numbers.  
  
"Fine. You do that."  
  
"Oh God.Haruka don't come back.please don't come back." Michiru muttered into the pillow. Then, out of nowhere he started to cry. "Come back.I'm need someone now.I don't even care who it is."  
  
Well, that's all for now! Please R&R!! I want to know what you all think! 


	5. The End?

Well, here it is.....Finally, the last chapter!  
  
Chapter 5:The End?  
  
By the time the ambulance arrived I was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't want to.it was humiliating, with Haruka standing right beside me. She had made attempts to comfort me before, but I hit her. She didn't say anything after that, just looked at me. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to the corpse lying on the bench. I was completely focused on her. How could she be dead? I love her.but my love was evidentially not enough to tie her to this world. Haruka and her stupid car could kill her all the same. The ambulance arrived and took Yuriko away. I went into the ambulance with her, and Haruka followed.  
  
"Get out," I snarled, wiping away my tears. "What makes you think you have a right to be here?"  
  
"This is my fault." Haruka breathed. "I'm a murderer, and I have to own up to it."  
  
"Just go away. Go rot in hell or something."  
  
"I'm just really glad." She said as the ambulance took off, "That it was her I hit instead of you."  
  
I stared at she. What? Had? She? Just? Said? "I'm going to kill you!" I screamed, and lunged at her.  
  
"Michiru!" She pinned me to her chest. I couldn't get away. She's so much stronger then me. "Calm down. It's okay."  
  
I hit her in the eye with my elbow. "How can you say that?!? You wanted to kill her!? I HATE YOU! Oh god.how could you.?"  
  
"I didn't want to kill her!" She shouted. "I never wanted to hurt anyone, Michiru, least of all you. And I've hurt you a lot, I can see that. All I'm saying is, I'm just happy I didn't hit you too."  
  
"I almost wish you had. Theres no reason for me to live anymore."  
  
"Yes there is!" Haruka said, in a strange, breathless voice. "I know you love your girlfriend there, but you had a life before her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was meaningless. Just stupid violins and school and things."  
  
"I was in your life." She whispered. I pretended not to hear her. We were silent for a bit, and the ambulance came to a stop. The driver unloaded Yuriko, and we climbed out of the back.  
  
I have killed a person. Haruka thought. I have actually taken a life. Somehow she hadn't thought about it before. All she'd thought of was Michiru, and what she'd done to her. But what about Yurko? She was dead now, because she hadn't been paying attention to the road. She'd been distracted, but that was no excuse. Haruka and Michiru had had a fight, that's what she was thinking about. How to get her back. Ever since the fight, their whole relationship had went to hell.  
  
Then, Michiru met Yuriko. All hope faded away, but Haruka still followed her around. They were friends on occasion, but at other times, Michiru would stop talking to her all together. Haruka didn't know why, and didn't really want to know.  
  
She'd been thinking about these events when she plowed into Yuriko. She wondered if Michiru had found someone who appreciated her.  
  
Then she heard a horrible sound. An evil, crunching sound, and she knew what had happened. She got out of the car, and saw the full extent of what she'd done.  
  
Haruka and I had been sitting in the waiting room for the last hour or so. I looked at her, and I could see how miserable she was, but I didn't care. She didn't deserve pity. Maybe she felt guilty, but that didn't change anything. Sorry Haru-chan, but you cant do a thing.  
  
The doctor called us in. "Were you two with Yuriko Saganawa?"  
  
I nodded steadily. Please.please.let her be okay.just say my darling is okay.  
  
"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but she did not make it. She's dead."  
  
"No, no, that's not true." I said, my voice rising. "She's not dead! This is just some stupid joke.she's alive, I know she is!" I shoved past him, towards my Yuriko. I knew she was dead, I'd already figured that out, but I needed to believe she wasn't.  
  
"Ma'am, please come back!" The meek doctor yelled, but I paid him no mind. Haruka pushed past him too, following me. I didn't care.  
  
"Yuriko!" I yelled, running into the emergency room. People looked at me like I was crazy, but I still didn't care. "Yuriko!" I saw the body shaped lump that was Yuriko, under a sheet, lying on the pallet. I knew it was her, I knew the exact shape of her body. I lifted the sheet and I was right, it was her. "C'mon sweetie, get up now. Wake up." I shook her gently. "Yuriko? Come on. Get up."  
  
Haruka walked in, and put her hand on my shoulder. "She's dead. Look at that life-support machine. Nothing."  
  
"It must be broken."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said gently. "You've got to accept this. I know you love her, but she's dead, okay? She's dead, and she's not coming back."  
  
"Your right, she is dead. And it's all your fault."  
  
Haruka sighed, and flopped into a nearby plastic chair. She buried her hands in her face. "I know. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Michi-chan?" Haruka called. "I'm back."  
  
"." Michiru did not respond.  
  
"Michiru, don't start this again. I'm having a hard time with this too, you know." Haruka said, sounding defeated.  
  
"."  
  
"Oh never mind. I've brought food. Here." She took out his purchases, two cheeseburgers, a mass of French fries, and a liter of soda. She got it all in plates and cups, and then gave Michiru her share.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Michiru sighed.  
  
"I know. But you've got to eat anyway."  
  
"Why? Whats the point."  
  
"Yuriko wouldn't want you to do this." Haruka hadn't wanted to say this, but Michiru hadn't eaten at all since it happened, and had barely had any water. If she kept this up she'd do some serious damage, and this might get her to eat.  
  
"Yuriko." Michiru said, measuring her voice, trying to hide the new tears behind it. "Would want me dead so I could be with her."  
  
"Are you crazy?" haruka said with disgust. "She must've really hated you if that's what she wanted. If she really loved you, she would want you to be alive and happy."  
  
"If she loved me she wouldn't want me to suffer like this!" Michiru screamed. "She wouldn't want me to miss her this much, but I do, so the best thing I can do is die!"  
  
"No, no, that's not true. You're seeing it all wrong. You're right she would not want you to feel all this pain. Eventually you will move on, and that's what she wants. But if you starve yourself to death like you're doing now, you'll never have a chance to get over it."  
  
"How can I get over it? You expect me to just forget her? I can't do that! That's insane, I can never forget.I'm going to feel this forever."  
  
"I'm not saying you should forget, all I'm saying is pain fades with time. But that's not going to happen if you don't do the necessary things to keep yourself alive. You need to eat, Michiru."  
  
"Okay, fine.I will.if it'll get you to shut up." Michiru slowly rose up from the bed, and moved towards the food. She began to eat.  
  
Haruka sighed in relief. "Thank you. You don't know how good that makes me feel."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They ate in silence for a bit, but both were thinking. Michiru was thinking about how miserable she was, and how much she missed Yuriko. Haruka was thinking about the whole situation to. It occurred to her that she might have to face some other consequences of this. She had killed a person; she might have to go to jail. That was part of the reason they were in the motel, Haruka wanted to be away from the place it had happened, away from anyone who might know what she'd done. Michiru knew, but that didn't count.  
  
The other reason was for Michiru. Haruka knew that she would not be able to face what had happened, and this was a place away. They were both away. Eventually, they had to leave, but neither wanted to. Haruka occasionally mentioned leaving, but she never really meant it.  
  
But someday they would have to.  
  
By this point, Usagi had bought a new ticket to get home. She didn't care how expensive it was, she'd just use her credit card and pay later. She was late already. The other three were arriving at the motel.  
  
"Here we are!" Usagi said, her voice filled with happiness. "I'm gonna sing with Michiru! Yay!"  
  
Rei looked at her cynically.  
  
"I will. I know she's going to say yes. She has to." They walked over to the receptionist. "Hi! We're back! Remember us? We want to go up to Haruka- chan's room."  
  
"Fine." The woman was not in the mood to argue. She really didn't care what they did.  
  
"Right, okay."  
  
"Wonder what happened to her?" Minako muttered.  
  
"Dunno." They walked up the stairs and down the hall. Eventually, they came to their destination. Usagi pounded her fists against the door. A chip of tan paint fluttered to the ground, as it was flaking off anyway.  
  
The door was opened. Haruka quickly tried to slam the door, but they pushed right in.  
  
"I want to talk to Michiru." Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah, she wants to sing with her." Makoto said, not really paying much attention to the situation but instead staring at Haruka.  
  
"No." Haruka said. "I told you already, the singing is canceled.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Usagi whined, sounding like a child.  
  
"Fair or not, Michiru's sick and cant sing." Haruka said gruffly, using the same excuse as she had before.  
  
"Who cares?" Makoto said. "It's just a card game, he should be able to do it." "And you three should be able to go away."  
  
"Hey!" Usagi squeaked, peering into the motel room. "If she's so sick, whats she doing out of bed?" She was looking at Michiru, who was sitting on the floor, staring at a cheeseburger with one bite taken out of it.  
  
"I got her up to eat." Haruka growled. "Is that so wrong?"  
  
"You know, I don't really believe this whole story." Usagi mused. "Like Rei said before, I think she's just putting it off."  
  
"THE BOTH OF US HAVE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DEAL WITH THEN YOU AND YOUR STUPID KAREOKE, USAGI!!!!" Haruka roared. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER I'M TELLING THE TRUTH OR NOT, ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT MICHIRU IS NOT GOING TO SING WITH YOU, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE WILL BOTH REGRET!"  
  
"Um.okay, but.can I talk to Michiru about that? Maybe she-" Usagi got no farther, as Haruka had just punched her hard enough to knock her over.  
  
"YOU WANT MORE OF THAT? KEEP TRYING, THEN! KEEP COMING BACK HERE AND ANNOYING US AND YOU'LL KEEP GETTING HURT! I LOVE MICHIRU, AND I'LL DO ANYTHING I CAN TO KEEP HER HAPPY! SHE CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU NOW, SO GO AWAY, YOU VERMIN!"  
  
"Ohhh.owww." Usagi moaned in pain. She'd been punched in the stomach, and was having a hard time getting up. She vomited suddenly, from the impact.  
  
"God, how pathetic." Haruka muttered. "I barely hit you at all. Anyway, you two. You stupid guys. Take your friend out of here."  
  
Rei and Makoto didn't much appreciate this new title, but they didn't really want to face Haruka's wrath, so Rei lifted Usagi on her back, and they ran away.  
  
Haruka closed the door. She hadn't wanted to do that, but they just wouldn't go away! That Usagi was like a cockroach or something, always there and unwanted. She was worried he might've hurt her a little too badly. Ah well, she'd call her later to see how she was doing. She had more important things to attend to now.  
  
Michiru stood up. "Haruka?"  
  
"Yes?" Haruka looked at her, worriedly.  
  
"I.I think I need to leave now. Goodbye." She lurched past Haruka, and went out the door.  
  
"Michiru, wait! Where are you going? I don't understand.Michiru!" Haruka yelled, but to no avail. Michiru was already gone.  
  
"Michiru." Haruka whimpered, as she sank to the floor. "Please.come back."  
  
Michiru barely understood herself why she'd left. She just knew that she couldn't stay with Haruka anymore. Not after that, not after watching her hurt someone for her sake. It had finally hit her how much Haruka really cared about her. And she couldn't take that. No. Because then she might start to forgive her. And that would be betraying Yuriko, which was something she could never do.  
  
And so she'd had to leave. Other then that, she wasn't too sure what she was doing. Just that whatever it was, Haruka would not be involved. She suddenly realized that she had no money whatsoever. She had no way to leave. Haruka could still find her. She could walk somewhere, but she didn't know the area, she would be lost within minutes.  
  
She decided, despite that, it was her best plan. She had nowhere to go anyway. There were people who would help her, but no one she was willing to face.  
  
Haruka ran out of the motel, in the direction she thought Michiru had gone. She had picked the right direction, because she saw Michiru plodding slowly away.  
  
"Michiru!" She yelled, and ran up to her. "Michiru what are you doing? I mean, yeah its great, your getting out, but where are you going? You had me really worried, you know that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter much." Michiru said. "I'm just.leaving. Don't follow me."  
  
"Why? Whats going on? Did one of those weirdos say something to upset you? Because if they did." Haruka stammered, flailing for words.  
  
"I said it doesn't matter. Listen to me, okay? I'm just leaving. It has nothing to do with them. I'm just going."  
  
"But.no, you cant, Michiru, no! If your going to be behaving like you've been lately, you'll never make it alone! You need me, you know you do.Michiru."  
  
"I don't need you. The only person I need is Yuriko, and I can't have her so I'm just going to have to rely on myself."  
  
"Okay but.where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you going to go back to your mother or something?"  
  
"No. She wouldn't like it." Michiru smiled grimly. "You have no idea how happy she was to get rid of me. So no. I'm not going there."  
  
"Then where?"  
  
"I'll figure something out. Why don't you go back?"  
  
"To the motel?"  
  
"There. Home. Wherever you want. I don't care, Haruka. I never want to see you again, is that clear?"  
  
"Not really.I.I thought that.I know your mad at me but." "Please. Just go."  
  
"Okay.okay.just.just let me give you some money." Haruka produced her wallet. "Here." She took out a few hundred dollars, money from her last paycheck. Michiru would need it more then she did. She knew Michiru didn't have any money, and probably would not return to her job to get any. Michiru took it, though she did not want to. But he took it anyway, because she knew she would need it. She did not thank her.  
  
"Will that be enough for you? I've got some more.I do need it for the motel bill and things, but I'll get paid again. I can take care of that later."  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Goodbye now." She turned and walked away, making sure Haruka couldn't see her face. She was crying again, and she didn't want her to see. Haruka stared at Michiru, openly weeping. How did this all go so wrong? All I ever wanted to do was make her happy. She thought, but didn't let herself lament on it for too long. If she did, she would never be able to stop crying. Michiru was gone. She was walking away from her, refusing to have anything to do with her anymore.  
  
Haruka walked back to the motel, to get her things and go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done! I really hope you liked it! Please review if you've just read! Anyways, Ja for now! Sorry for those of you who were expecting them to get together, but I couldn't make it work.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Please R&R!! Tell me what you think of this whole little ficcy ^^ 


End file.
